


sometimes it's easy

by storyskein, verbaepulchellae



Series: All in Good Time [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smutty, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyskein/pseuds/storyskein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaepulchellae/pseuds/verbaepulchellae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy comes home late to a sleepy Gina and Clarke. Not that it stops anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes it's easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the canon-divergent smutty oneshots for [Triumvirate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7752190/chapters/17675791). Set sometime in the happy future of Triumvirate, these smut-shots and drabbles are because we just had too many smutty ideas to fit in the actual story. 
> 
> Also check out our modern-au smutty-one shot series, [What Might Have Been](http://archiveofourown.org/series/531055) starting with [Entirely Too Much Work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7779433)

Bellamy walks into Arkadia a full three days sooner than expected. The trading trip was a success, the hunting good and plentiful on the way back, and the Rover blessedly didn't break down once. It's late though, well past two in the morning when they arrive, and it takes another hour to see the deer off to processing and the other goods to the right storage lockers. Only then can he make his way to the room he shares with Gina and Clarke. 

The door opens with a low whine, but his footfalls are silent as he moves into the apartment, hangs his pack in the entry closet. They have a nice sized suite, larger than the one he grew up in. The bedroom is even separated from the living room, a luxury he didn't have in Factory, so he feels okay about making a little noise to open up a bottle of moonshine and take a few swigs. After he's a little more relaxed, feeling the warmth of the alcohol pass through him, he closes up the bottle and heads into the bedroom. 

Moonlight slants pearly-blue over the bed. Gina is curled into Clarke, and Clarke’s face is pressed into Gina’s upper back. Bellamy bites back a laugh, wondering how Clarke is breathing with her nose so smushed. 

Just as he begins to peel off his shirt, just as he decides that _yes, you lazy fuck, you do need a shower_ , he hears Gina’s husky voice. 

“Bellamy?”

“Shh, yeah babe. It's me.”

She yawns, mouth a pretty _o_ that makes his cock twitch. “You're early.”

“Yeah,” he whispers, “everything went well. I'm going to shower then I'll come to bed.”

She nods, then props herself up for a kiss. He grins and obliges. She's sleep-warm and soft, so easy to sink into. 

Apparently she’s feeling it too, because she leans back, fist full of his shirt pulling him down over her. 

“Babe, I gotta go shower,” he tries to say between kisses. 

Gina hums her disagreement. He thinks he hears her say, “I like it,” then her fingers find the bottom of his shirt and before he knows it she’s pulled it off. Her bare skin is smooth and clean against his sweat-stickiness. He feels bad, tries to protest, but her lips move over his, these little licks and tugs that he can't resist. Bellamy presses his hips harder between her thighs, lets her feel his hardness growing. She's naked underneath him, he realizes belatedly, as he feels her heat through the fabric of his pants, which isn't unusual but also makes his brain go a bit haywire thinking of what she and Clarke were doing without him. 

Just as the images of them together flood his synapses, he feels Clarke’s fingers on the buttons of his pants. 

“Didn't mean to wake you,” he murmurs to her, stroking her mussed hair off her face. 

Clarke nuzzles his chest and offers him a bleary, sleep-smudged smile before unceremoniously shoving his pants down. Before Bellamy knows it, he's on his back, he and Clarke sharing drugging, lingering kisses as Gina licks her way down his chest. Clarke’s barely propped up on her elbow, lying over him, half of her on him. He runs his hands up and down her body, feels the curve of her hips and strong column of muscle down her back. 

Then Gina’s mouth is on him, and he groans into Clarke. Gina’s movements on his cock are leisurely, tongue flat, dragging wet and slow on him. His balls tighten up, blood pulses in his dick, but even then, the energy is a languid current unlike anything he's ever felt before. Between the moonlight and the moonshine, the heady success of the trip and the late hour, Clarke and Gina’s bodies on him, the soft noises of their mouths, the undulation of Clarke’s wet cunt against his hip, Gina’s against his thigh… The atmosphere takes a turn into some other place and time besides their tin-can room on the Ark. It’s dreamy and a bit other, like the night itself. 

They go on like this for awhile, before at some signal he doesn't see, Gina comes up and Clarke goes down. Then it's Gina’s plush lips on his, Clarke’s determined-even-when-halfway-asleep mouth on his cock. Gina nestles into his neck, sucks kisses up and down the column of his throat, the ridge of his collarbone. As Gina sucks, Clarke opens her throat, takes him so deep his fingers grip Gina’s flesh. 

Then Clarke is whining a bit, he can feel the movement of her arm as her fingers try to rub at her clit. Unsatisfied, she straddles him, his rock-hard cock sinking into her velvety entrance. She grinds against him, rolls back and forth a few times before reaching out to tug Gina up. He gets the idea, lifts Gina’s hips so her knees bracket his face, her body turned towards Clarke. Bellamy licks wide, full strokes along her center, sucks her labia into his mouth, loving the sweet-tang of her. Her arousal slicks his cheeks, his chin, fills him up. Clarke rocks on his dick as Gina moves over his face, her body leaning forward to Clarke. Bellamy angles his chin up, just enough, so she can grind down on it, so the stubble hits her clit just right. 

It’s amazing they can do this all without speaking, with only a few tugs and sighs, but even when it's hard for them, when the Earth seeks to push them apart, _this_ has always been easy. 

Gina comes first, a long, drawn out orgasm that causes her to fall forward, caught by Clarke. Clarke speeds up, her and Bellamy moving in unison, holding Gina between them, her voice spurring the both of them on. Clarke swivels her hips as he fucks into her, and they cry out at the same time, Clarke’s cunt squeezing his dick until his hips buck into her. Bellamy’s orgasm is deep and low, causes the darkness behind his eyes to spark, pulse. 

Several minutes later, hastily swabbed off with rags and grateful of the ensuite toilet, they fall back in bed. Gina curls over one side, Clarke is nestled on his other shoulder. The shadows of the night begin to lift as they drift into sleep.


End file.
